


Tsukipro Rabu-Love Oneshots

by Judaiteito



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, M/M, Multi, angel!koki, demon!mamoru, happy new year, new years fic, origin au, sort of established relationship, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiteito/pseuds/Judaiteito
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots for the Tsukipro fandom!Chapter 3: The start of life began at this place. The moment we meet, the end will come.Let's change the way this story ends. So that we'll face a new time.The past helps decide the present. But we can still change the future.And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any versions of reality; I'd find you and I'd choose you.A sorta Origin AU (cause it doesn't follow the Origin plot of Tsukipro) wherein Koki and Mamoru meet and fall in love without knowing the chaos that will follow.





	1. ShikiTsuba: Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after a heartfelt confession and the acceptance of love, Okui Tsubasa, the charismatic and charming member of SolidS, found himself standing before the workroom door of one Takamura Shiki, SolidS' producer and his lover.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai: This fic is based on an RP me and a friend of mine in Tumblr did. She was Shiki and I was Tsubasa.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will like it! *grins*
> 
> Warnings: possible grammatical errors, misspellings, and possible OOC.

It was just a day after he accepted their leader's (unexpected) affections for him, and Okui Tsubasa, the charismatic and charming, albeit a bit childish, member of SolidS found himself seemingly fidgeting with a box in his hands while he stood in front of the door leading to the workroom of one Takamura Shiki, SolidS' leader.

A bit out of character of him but since there was no one present to see him in that state, he allowed himself to show a bit of weakness.

 _'Its not like giving a Christmas present to Shiki a surprising thing to do. Its normal,'_ Tsubasa thought, silently taking deep breaths to calm himself.

_'Although giving a present as his l-lo-lover is another thing.'_

The blonde male took a last look at the box he was holding. It was wrapped in a shiny violet colored wrapper with a yellow colored ribbon tied on it. After checking if nothing is out of place, Tsubasa took a last deep breath and quietly exhaled.

 _'Why am I even nervous? Its just Shiki! If he accepts it then good! And if he doesn't...'_ Tsubasa's thought trailed off.

Ever since the confession, Tsubasa's mind has been filled with thoughts of what ifs and disbelief, as he tried to act as normal as possible on the outside. Its not everyday that he received such confession, much more from their workaholic composer.

But he can't stop his heart from beating so hard, like its going to leap out of his chest, after hearing Shiki's heartfelt confession.

**_"As God is my witness, I truly love you with all my heart and vow to bring you happiness. I will show my love for you through my words and especially my actions. I will always be there for you whenever you need me, comfort you when you're down and will always be loyal to you. I can't promise you I'll be the perfect boyfriend, but I can promise you I will try to be as perfect as possible. You have my word on this."_ **

And in all seriousness, who in their right mind won't fall for that kind of confession? Try as he might, Tsubasa can't stop himself from melting (internally) and be charmed by Shiki's sincere and loving words.

He just hope the present he got for their hardworking producer (and l-lo-lover) will be enough to show how Tsubasa actually cared for him and appreciate all Shiki did not just for Tsubasa but also for Dai and Rikka.

_'No problem! I'll just open the door as normal as possible and give his Christmas present!'_

With that last thought, and his resolve anew, Tsubasa kicked the door open (so much for being as normal as possible) and speed-walked towards the figure sitting in front of his computer.

Spinning the chair, Tsubasa stood in front of a blinking Shiki and pushed the violet-yellow box to their producer (and his lover) as he said,

"Merry Christmas, Shiki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai: Merry Christmas everyone! Feel free to imagine and come up with a continuation for this short story. 
> 
> I hope I did justice to the characterization of Tsubasa... Uwaaaaa.....
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, you can visit my Tumblr account: http://judaiteitoreokou.tumblr.com, I mostly post Tsukipro and Tsukiuta related stuffs in there. Lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone had a fun and happy day!


	2. KouMamo: Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its almost New Year and all of the residents of the Tsukipro dorm are out to celebrate with their respective families. All except for Growth's producer, who was left in the dorms to celebrate the coming of the new year alone.
> 
> Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai: Happy New Year everyone! A New Years fic featuring KouMamo pair! 
> 
> Warning: Possible grammar errors, misspellings, possible ooc

"Do you have your gloves? How about your muffler? Are you warm enough? Should I prepare another coat for you? Or do you want some warm pads?" came the onslought of questions coming from the worrywart of the group and Growth's beloved producer Fujimura Mamoru.

In front of him, by the door, stood the rest of the members of Growth: their leader Eto Koki, the energetic Yaegashi Kensuke, and the sharp-tongued Sakuraba Ryota.

It was in the afternoon of December 31 where almost all of the residents of Tsukipro dorm are out to spend the coming of the new year with their respective families. Although in Growth's case, Koki, Kensuke and Ryota will be with their relatives while Mamoru will be left alone in their dorm, much to the several protests of the other members.

"You're such a worrywart, Mamoru. Kou will be fine," Ken said, chuckling at Mamoru who pouted in return.

"Do you really want to stay here? You can come with me to celebrate the New Year's like before. I'm sure mother will be happy," Koki said, worry evident in his tone. Their producer shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, all of your relatives will be there and having me, who is unrelated to any of you, over will ruin your celebration," Mamoru reassured. And despite the protest Koki would like to speak out, the burgundy haired male continued,

"In any case, you did cook several dishes, which can actually feed a lot of people," Mamoru chuckled at that and continued, "...for me to eat here while all of you are away so everything will be alright!"

Their leader closed his mouth and sighed, even with the reassurance, the worry is still noticeable in his blue eyes.

"Alright. Just stay here and call us if something, anything happens," Koki said. Mamoru nodded his head in response.

After bidding their goodbyes and giving them one final smile, Mamoru closed the door to their common room and sighed.

Even though he told the others that he will fine, the weight of knowing that he'll be alone with only his beloved pachira as his company still makes the usually smiling Mamo-chan to frown.

 _'No. No. I have to stay here. I've been a burden to Kou-kun and his family for how many years, I will not be selfish as to ask Kou-kun to bring me with him,'_ the composer thought, shaking his head as if to shake all the anxiety and loneliness he felt.

_'Maybe a movie and Kou-kun's delicious food will make me feel better.'_

It didn't.

Instead, Mamoru found himself sitting in the kotatsu, staring blankly at the television playing a horror movie while eating a store-bought pudding, the food he supposed to eat were all kept inside the refrigerator.

"That girl should've just kept on running instead of stopping to look behind her," Mamoru mumbled, scooping a spoonful of pudding and eating it.

It was 30 minutes before 12 midnight and Mamoru was not only lonely but also bored. The painful pang in his chest and awful butterflies in his stomach kept him from eating the food Koki made for him and it seems only the pudding he bought earlier is acceptable for his stomach.

Watching the New Year's countdown shows also made his chest and stomach feel more pain so he opted to just burrow himself in the kotatsu, pudding in hand, and watched horror movies.

It was his third movie.

The longhand in the common room's clock pointed eight, and his phone started ringing.

Startled, he almost dropped his pudding as he rushed to grab his phone sitting in the middle of the table.

Not even looking at the caller ID, Mamoru answered while pausing the movie,

"Hello?"

**"Mamoru?"**

The burgundy haired male blinked.

"Kou-kun? What's wrong?"

The person on the other line sighed; a sigh of relief based on what he can hear, and replied,

**"I was worried. You haven't called or messaged me, Ken or Ryo since we left this afternoon. I thought something happened to you while we're out."**

Mamoru smiled.

_'Kou-kun is so kind.'_

"Sorry, I was watching movies in the common room, it slipped my mind," the composer said, trying to reassure their leader.

**"Have you eaten?"**

Growth's producer sweatdropped, feeling his panic started to rise.

"Y-yeah! Kou-kun's food is as delicious as ever!"

**"... Mamoru? Your voice is shaking. Are you ok?"**

Mamoru gulped. He's a bad liar after all.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry, Kou-kun. Everything is a-okay~!"

It was silent for a minute in the other line, and it made Mamoru sweat even though it's cold and it's snowing outside.

 **"I see. Take care of yourself. Just call if you need me,"** Koki finally responded, voice uncharacteristically serious.

"Kou-kun?"

**"Even if it's because you feel lonely or hungry or bored, just call me and I'll come running."**

Mamoru chuckled, cheeks starting to warm as his heart started to pound more.

"I'll be sure not to call Kou-kun for those things since I don't want Kou-kun to leave his family behind just because of something unreasonable, especially in this kind of weather," the composer said, glancing at the window, it's still snowing.

**"There's nothing unreasonable when it comes to you, Mamoru."**

He could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a second.

It seems his silence stretched too long as Koki, on the other line, started talking again.

**"Mamoru, are you alright? And this time, tell me the truth."**

Mamoru, whose right hand was holding his phone shakily, lifted his left hand and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, trying hard to calm himself, biting his lip as he stopped himself from saying things that might inconvenient their kind-hearted leader.

_'No, I'm not. I wish Kou-kun and Ryo-kun and Ken-kun are here. I wish I'm not spending the New Years by myself.'_

_'It's lonely here by myself, Kou-kun...'_

_'I don't want to be alone again, Kou-kun...'_

But instead of saying any of those, he forced himself to smile, to reassure the person who gave him a place to return to, a place to call home, that he's alright, he's fine, he will wait for them with a bright smile they wanted to see.

"What are you saying, Kou-kun? I'm alright. I'm-"

 **"Mamoru, for once in your life, be selfish. Tell me what you want,"** Koki, whose voice was usually gentle and comforting, said in a very stern, totally serious, no-nonsense tone.

Mamoru was taken aback. Its the first time he heard this kind of voice from Koki, and its directed at him too!

"I-"

A sigh was heard from the other line.

**"You're always concerned about what we feel, what we want, always thinking about us, our feelings, always listening to what we say, be it in music or other things. You're always thinking of our wellbeing, to the point that you forgot to take care of yourself too."**

The burgundy haired male just kept quiet as he listened to what their leader have to say, heart still pounding, chest still in pain.

He listened because he knows that what Koki is saying now is something that the other has been trying to tell him for too long. The talk is long overdue.

**"Always smiling even though sometimes, behind your smiles, you're hurting."**

Even if it hurt him, Mamoru will continue to listen because he himself knows he needs to hear this.

**"This time, we- I want to know what you want, what you really want. I want you to be selfish. That's why, Mamoru..."**

"...Kou-kun?"

**"What do you want?"**

A pause.

Two minutes before midnight, the clock in their common room said.

"I..."

The clock continued its ticking.

"I want... I..."

Tick. Tock.

"I don't want to be alone again, Kou-kun!"

He didn't mean to shout it out but, like an overloaded dam, his feelings broke out from its lock-tight treasure chest and spilled out through his voice.

And with it, Mamoru's eyes started tearing up.

He doesn't know how long the silence continued, he's afraid to know what Koki will say.

Will he reprimand him? Will he comfort him? Will he call his outburst "silly"?

Mamoru doesn't want to know.

His inner thoughts were interrupted as a knock resounded from the door. Taking deep breaths and checking for any signs of tears, Mamoru stood up, away from the confines of the warm kotatsu and walked towards the door.

"Who is-" he trailed off, eyes widen as he looked at the person panting in the hallway.

The person, whose blue colored eyes looked at him in concern as they tried to catch their breath, whose right hand was clutching their phone which is still connected to the other line.

"Mamoru."

The burgundy haired male was startled out of his shock and quickly dragged their cold-looking leader inside and to the kotatsu.

"Kou-kun! What-? You-! Are you alright? Its snowing outside and shouldn't you be in your family house?! You're cold! And wet! Go change your clothes, I'll prepare some tea," Mamoru frantically said, his worry evident as it seems his inner thoughts all spilled out without any filtering of words.

He was about to rush to their kitchen when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Kou-kun?"

"I ran," came the reply from their pensive-looking leader who seems to not mind the wetness of his clothes due to the melting snow.

"Eh?"

"I ran. When I called, I was already halfway here."

"Eh? But-"

"'I don't want to be alone again,' you said with such sadness and longing that I can't help but run in order to reach you, to see you as soon as possible."

"Kou-kun, you should'nt have to-"

"I want to. Because you're important to me."

Mamoru froze, his heart beating so fast, so loud he's afraid the other male might hear it.

And the secondhand hit _ten_.

"Kou-kun, I-!"

_Nine._

"Mamoru, you're not alone anymore. Ken and Ryo are here. Everyone, from SolidS, SOARA, Procella, and Gravi, are here."

_Eight._

A hand caressing the cheek of a crying male, wiping away the tears flowing from light brown colored eyes.

_Seven._

"I'm here for you. You're not alone."

_Six._

"Kou-kun... I..."

_Five._

"You're important to me. Not because of the songs you compose, but because you are Mamoru."

_Four._

"Because I like Mamoru. Your bright smile, your optimism, your ever supportive attitude, your gentleness, I like everything about you."

_Three._

"I love you, Mamoru."

_Two._

A hairs-breath distance.

_One._

A kiss to show how much he loves the person who brought sunshine to his life.

A pair of light brown eyes widened, but as the kiss went on, he slowly closed them.

Arms wrapped around the neck of the person who gave him the place he belong.

Arms wrapped around the waist of the person who's too precious, too pure, so bright.

And as they slowly pull away from each other, foreheads touching, Mamoru and Koki smiled, not noticing the loud cheers, the fireworks exploding, and the laughter outside as the clock struck midnight.

They can only see, be aware of the other.

This is where I really belong.

=================================

To be continued?

> Yes  
    No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai: I actually have no idea where this came from. To be honest, this is supposed to be a happy-fluffy fic. Mamoru is not supposed to feel lonely in this fic. 
> 
> I really have no idea what happened. The fic wrote the scenes in its own! Lol.
> 
> Also, I was writing the scene with Koki suddenly appearing in front of Mamoru while listening to Koki's xlied song "Melody of Lila," which I believe is a song for Mamoru.
> 
> I actually wrote a Song/Lyric Analysis on "Melody of Lila" and "Reraise." You can read it here: http://judaiteitoreokou.tumblr.com/post/167839497562/lyricssong-analysis-reraise-melody-of-lila
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. *smiles*


	3. As Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of life began at this place. The moment we meet, the end will come.
> 
> Let's change the way this story ends. So that we'll face a new time.
> 
> The past helps decide the present. But we can still change the future. 
> 
> And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any versions of reality; I'd find you and I'd choose you. 
> 
> A sorta Origin AU (cause it doesn't follow the Origin plot of Tsukipro) wherein Koki and Mamoru meet and fall in love without knowing the chaos that will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai: Let me tell you guys how much my mind has been in jumbles and blown into bits and how many times I feel myself nosebleeding while researching exactly what is the concept used in Tsukipro's Origin (which is the Sefirot in Kabbalah) and trying to use them here in the fic. 
> 
> I think I'm dead. Or my brain is dead. Lol.
> 
> By the way, this is just a part of the fic. I'm still trying (and failing) to finish it so this is not a oneshot but a story idea chapter. You can also say its a glimpse as to what koumamo fic I've been working on... for how many weeks. Work kept me so busy especially with the new editor-in-chief...
> 
> I don't like our new editor-in-chief. *pouts*
> 
> If you follow my tumblr account then you will know why I don't like our eic. 
> 
> Anyway~ I hope you'll enjoy this tiny, insignificant thing I wrote. 
> 
> Sort of warning: Possible OOC, grammatical errors and misspellings.
> 
> Have fun~!

In a realm cannot be seen nor ventured by humans, selected groups of angels and demons were tasked to protect the Tree of Life, headed by their chief Sefirot.

The Tree of Life represents the nature of revealed divinity, the human soul and the spiritual path of ascent by man. It is the tree of knowledge, of good and evil, as well as Life itself.

The tree also represents the inner workings of man, the creation of universe.

It is the tree of Origin.  

The guardian angels and demons are identified by the Tree of Life's "leaf" attached in their ears; white leaf in the angels' right ear, and black leaf in the demons' left ear.

The Tree of Life is divided into 11 sephirot:

 **Kether (Creation)** the dawn from nothingness to existence. The beginning of something. Sentineled by the Archdemon of the Underworld: Hajime, and his familiar Dark-san.

 **Chokhmah (Wisdom)** the Divine wisdom, the flash of intuition that starts the creation process. Guarded by demons Dia, and Aoi, and angels Yuri, Ren and Issei.

 **Binah (Understanding)** in which the Divine inspiration begins to take on a definite form. Watched over by the demons Morihito and Stein, and the angel Rui.

Through the union of the Chokhmah and Binah, the lower seven sephirot were born.

 **Chesed (Kindness)** the generous, benevolent, unconditional Divine love. Protected by the demon Shu and the angels Sora, Dai, and Kai.

 **Geburah (Severity)** the wrathful Divinity of awful punishment. The sephirah that balances Chesed to prevent the overwhelm of love in the world. Guarded by the demon Nozomu and angels You and Ichiru.

 **Tiphereth (Beauty)** the balancing force of the divine good (Chesed) and divine evil (Geburah) that is essential to the proper running of the universe. Safeguarded by the demons Tsubasa and Kakeru, and angels Bis Jr. and Yoru.

 **Netzach (Eternity)** the "earthly" version of Chesed. Represents the active grace and benevolence in the world of man. Guarded by demons Eichi, Gli and Haru; and angel Kensuke.

 **Hod (Splendour/Glory)** the "earthly" version of Geburah. Represents the judgment dispensed on earth. Watched over by demons Soshi and Arata; and angels Lize and Iku.

 **Yesode (Foundation)** holds the power of connection that enables collection and balancing of the different and opposing energies of Netzach and Hod, and of Tiphereth. Safeguarded by demons Mamoru and Tatsuhiko; and angels Koki and Shiki.

 **Malkuth (Kingship)** the recipient of all the forces in play in the delicate balance of the Tree of Life, and the sephirah that links the Eternal Severeign to the world of man. Secured by demons Rikka, Ryota and Koi; and angel Lico.

And the mystical state where all ten sephirot of the Tree of Life are united as one:

 **Daath (Knowledge)** the combination of all Sephirot; the Divine Light of good and evil. Sentineled by the Archangel of heaven: Shun and his familiar Light-san.

Ever since the existence of the Tree of Life, it has been the sworn duty of the chosen angels of heaven and the demons of the underworld to protect the Tree of Life for how many years, decades, centuries, millennia.

As such, maintaining the peace between the demons and angels is essential, thus, they are allowed to communicate and interact with one another.

With the exception of the sentinels of Kether and Daath.

The sentinel of Kether may venture out of his room to interact with his fellow demons as well as the angels but he cannot, in any way, allowed to see the sentinel of Daath.

Whereas the sentinel of Daath is prohibited to walk out of his room, in which his only form of interaction are conversations held through the door.

Distractions are unnecessary in fulfilling their duty.

Falling in love is out of the question.

=====

As one of the selected guardians of the Tree of Life, Koki, one of the angels of the ninth Sephirah, Yesode, has been busy for weeks.

To prevent evil from overwhelming the world of man, the demons and angels of Yesode, Tiphereth, Chesed and Netzach were working to increase the Divine goodness and the magnanimity in the hearts of humans.

Usually, the most they took time on fixing the anomaly only span for one to two weeks but this time, it took them three weeks and a few days, and a lot of muffled complaints from the sentinel of Daath, before the balance between good and evil was restored. 

It also took almost all of the energy of the ninth, sixth, fourth and seventh sephirot guardians to accomplish such feat, especially as one of the demons of Yesode was strangely absent for months.

Even the cause of the sudden influx of darkness is not known to any of them.

As a reward for their efforts, said guardians were given a scheduled day off from work.

And that's where we see the four-winged Yesode angel Koki spending his much earned day off strolling leisurely in the halls near the garden of the Tree of Life.

The stoic-looking yet gentle angel, who owns a pair of mesmerizing light blue colored eyes, smiled as the gentle breeze played with his collar length blonde hair as it blew pass him.

He looked at the direction where the gentle gust of wind came from and saw the garden, empty except for him and the beautiful creations of nature that seem to coax him to partake in its calm ambiance.

The relaxing atmosphere of the day felt strange for the angel but is not unwelcomed.

Searching for a spot to rest and feel the grace of nature, Koki was mystified when he suddenly heard a sweet melody in the air, expecting no one to be present in the garden.

_"Negawakuba kono uta wo yobikikase tamae_

_Yuruku fuku akatsuki no kaze to narite~"_

**("Please, listen to me, allow my song to be heard**

**You who are the gentle wind of the dawn~")**

It was of a male voice, the angel observed, but despite the masculine tone, the song was soothing to listen to.

_"Madoromu inochi kooreru yume ni_

_Tadayohite mayoeru hito tokihanachi tamae~"_

**("Please release those dreams frozen in the sublimated death of suspension,**

**Once held by those who are lost, straying without them~")**

Curiosity getting the better of him, Koki walked over to where the song was located, footsteps light and silent so as to prevent any interruptions and to avoid his presence to be known.

What he saw was not something or someone he envisioned.

_"Amatsutahi kuru tori wa futata ni tada mukafu_

_Shiro ni azayagu tsubasa_

_Saki ni kibou no asu tsutaete~"_

**("The birds within the sky soar towards the heavens,**

**their vivid, radiantly white wings**

**heralding the hopeful future~")**

Standing, facing the Tree of Life, is a demon he did not remember ever seeing in his entire life as a guardian of Yesode.

Burgundy colored hair softly moved as the gentle breeze blew passed the singing demon, as though the wind itself is caressing him.

Hands stretched outward, as if worshipping the Tree of Life, the demon's eyes were closed, making Koki unable to see their color.

What surprised the Yesode angel was that despite the demonic features, the being before him look serene...

...almost like an angel.

 _'A black angel. If not for his horns and black colors, he may as well be identified as one of our own,'_ Koki thought.

Mesmerized by the demon's voice, Koki took a few silent steps forward to further observe the being before him.

Although he froze, a feeling of bewilderment sank within him as he heard the next line that came out of the demon's lips. 

_"Was yea ra waath near en hymme RE=NATION mea~"_

**("I rejoice, singing the song of rebirth so that life may return~")**

_'What? How-? How can a demon know of the divine language?'_ Koki thought, placing his foot forward not knowing that he was about to step on a twig.

And a snap was heard, startling not only the once singing demon but also the sneaking angel.

Bright light brown eyes met cool light blue. 

"Ummm..." the burgundy haired demon started, breaking their brief eye contact.

"I'm not suspicious or anything, okay? I'm just a demon who's passing by," the demon said, his soft voice strangely felt so pleasant in the angel's ears.

"... Um, good afternoon. I'm Koki," the angel said, moving closer to the sheepish-looking demon.

"Koki... Aah, what a coincidence. You're the four-winged one in the ninth Sephirah, aren't you?" the demon asked, moving both of his hands behind him as he tilted his head.

_'Cute.'_

Cool blue eyes blinked at the stray thought. Brushing it aside, Koki stopped in front of the demon and responded.

"Yes. And you are? Pardon me, but I don't seem to recognize you. Are you, perhaps, a new guardian of the Tree of Life?" Koki asked, discreetly observing the demon before him.

Said demon laughed sheepishly and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Koki-kun. I'm Mamoru, a four-winged demon of the ninth Sephirah, Yesode," the demon named Mamoru said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judai: So... uhh... I think I cut the story at a bad time/scene?
> 
> I'm still not done with the story and its been inside my laptop for how many weeks...
> 
> I'm sorry about that... *sweatdrop*
> 
> I'll try my best to finish the story as soon as I have free time... time that I don't have nowadays due to our new editor-in-chief... *growls*
> 
> Ahem... By the way, the song Mamoru sang was EXEC_RE=NATION/ from Ar Tonelico. I also got the English translation of the song from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxfbN-dOIwY
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my story idea. I'm sorry if its too short and confusing in some parts. *bows*


End file.
